


Written on Me

by oppaisdead



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppaisdead/pseuds/oppaisdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was blue, while he was red. Jongin was all fire and edges, while Kyungsoo was cold and round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This work is completed! It's short, and a fairly easy read so I hope you Kaisoo fans like it. :-)  
> Be on the lookout for more of my works!  
> Contact info:  
> instagram: @oppaisdead  
> kik: ohitsjustlilith  
> kakao: oppaisdead  
> I take suggestions.

He was blue, while he was red. Jongin was all fire and edges, while Kyungsoo was cold and round.  
There was a thing in the full existence of space and the continuum, a network of beautiful universes. No, not all beautiful. Some were harsh, desert ridden places or those which had been burned, cast away out of sight.  
Their universe was a beautiful one. Bustling cities and blue skies, thunderstorms and beautiful caressing lovers. There was an interesting thing about the universe, though. Every single person was born with a name softly marked on their wrists. The lines often started as blue, blending into their veins during their child years, only to darken and appear black as they fought puberty. The name wasn’t theirs, no, but the name of a person they were meant to be with, a person who would ease the feeling of being lost. Many people felt lost, and often confused when they were without the person whose name appeared on their wrist. Many people often found the wrong person, as many people have the same names.  
The love in their universe was a beautiful one. There were no rules. You never had to go by the name on your wrist, as many people often never found their soulmate.There are obvious holes in this dilemma, and questions are asked by the people themselves. What if you fall in love with someone else? What if you never find your soulmate? It’s easier to remember that in life what happens, happens. There are no rules, no apparent pattern that can describe life.  
When they found each other they didn’t feel any different. Their love was an odd one. It was a random occurrence that they even found each other at all. They didn’t feel a click, or a spark, they thought of each other as complete strangers. Which was fine, it was normal. Their love wasn't spontaneous, but rather… calm. Like ocean waves at night. It wasn’t rushed, everything happened suddenly, but it happened as it was supposed to.

~

The city was cold, and rainy. Like always. The streets were crowded with people, and the crowd could be seen from above as umbrellas bumping each other. Every girl he passed glanced at his wrist, their eyes glossy with hope. He felt no need to do anything but sigh and pull his sleeves down. His way to work was a simply one… down Chestnut street and past the park… the apartment building on the right was his house, and all he had to do is walk downstairs. He had a bookstore downstairs. A small one filled with old books, most all of them used, with the occasional set of encyclopedias that no one ever even touched.The shelves were filled to the brim with these old books, rows and rows of them crammed into the tiny bookstore. The front windows were glass, and he often sat in front of them, reading, watching the people bustle by whilst breathing in the scent of books. Every day started the same; a shower, a bit of a struggle with his gorgeous brown silky hair, and a short journey down the stairs with a quick hello to his neighbor. A customer was rare, except for his normal elderly couple or crazy cat lady down the street. Every once in awhile he’d get a younger high school kid… maybe once every few months.  
He remembered his face as if he saw it every day: messy thick black hair, bushy eyebrows, pale porcelain skin. His eyes were thin, and crinkled to almost a close when he smiled. He often smiled when he flipped through books... a faint, soft smile that made him smile as well. It was contagious. His lips were nice.They were plump and round, almost looking swollen at times. They were incredibly pink, and the corners lifted up slightly when he flipped the thick pages of the books. It was occasional. Short. He never bought anything. He just came to look.  
That was fine with Jongin. He always came alone. He didn’t know why. They never spoke, they never even exchanged a hello or a goodbye. But again, Jongin didn’t care.  
He wasn’t expecting him to come in today, but he did. And what a surprise he was. He had a wallet in hand, a thing that was incredibly unlikely to see judging from his other visits, and he walked over slowly, a book in his hand.  
Kai mumbled quietly, “Is this all I can help you with today?” His sleeves were rolled up, and the name scribbled on his wrist was clearly visible to all who chose to look, only the boy didn’t.  
The boy answered quietly, his voice barely audible. Kai didn’t hear what he said so he simply rung him up, the soft beep of the scanner causing the silence to seem quieter than what it actually was. His ears were ringing from the silence in the shop. He tried to glimpse at the boy's wrist, but stopped himself.  
Why was he so concerned? He was praying he wasn’t turning into one of those name crazed girls he saw around town.  
They were annoying, and he didn’t want to be. But somehow Kai found himself taking more time than normal. He slowly bagged the book and printed the small boys receipt. He didn’t seem to mind.  
He handed him the bag and watched the boy's eyes flick down to his wrist.  
Kai hid it before he could look, pressing it face down against the wooden counter, he didn’t know why.  
He also didn’t know why he scribbled his number on the receipt and let his eyes linger on him as he left the shop. 

~

Kyungsoo walked home slowly, taking his time. He often used his time walking to think, and thinking he did quite often. He was quiet most of the time, but his mind was alive. His mind was filled with all his ideas and thoughts, things he couldn’t say or do, and the things he wanted to say, but could never say. These things included a simple, “Hello,” or even a, “goodbye,” but these things were a struggle.  
There was a specific thing he wanted to say to his roommate, and family, and even the people on the street.  
He wanted to say he thought the boy in the bookstore was rather handsome.  
For some reason he ached to murmur the words, and sometimes not to murmur them but to fully yell them from the top of the world. And he always had. He’d moved to the city two years ago, and stumbled across the bookstore on accident. At first the handsome brown haired man wasn’t the one working there, it was an old lady. Then after a few visits, she disappeared and Kyungsoo found himself quite pleased with her replacement...  
He made his way home, accompanied by his thoughts, only to find the sky dark as he unlocked his door and stepped into his beautifully silent home.  
Silence.  
It was one of Kyungsoo’s favourite things. He didn’t get silence very often, and he wondered why his parents weren’t home, or why his roommate wasn’t screaming at the tv in the other room, the sounds of gunfire and screams blaring so loudly that the walls shook. His roommate was actually the son of the people whom brought Kyungsoo into his home. When he came from Korea it was because his parents had passed away, and no one could take care of him while he was in school. Even though Kyungsoo was eighteen, his parents still left their long-time friends to take care of him.  
But he was happy that it was quiet. It pleased him, and he found it relaxing as he sat down and opened the cover of his book.  
The small receipt slipped out from between the pages, and floated softly down onto his lap. It crinkled gently as he picked it up, and to his surprise a number was written on it. Color rushed to his cheeks. Why did a man so beautiful as the one at the bookstore give him, of all people, his number? Then again, it could have not been his number, it could always have not been his receipt, but an old one stuck inside the book. He checked the date. Nope, definitely his.  
What kind of luck did he have…?  
He was a simple high school senior. There was nothing special about him. He studied, he made good grades, he played a bit of piano, and he thoroughly enjoyed literature.  
Before Kyungsoo could even process his actions he found his phone in his hands, the number saved, and the send button being tapped gently by his thumb. 

~

Their conversation was simple.

“Hello…”  
“Oh, Hi.”  
“You gave me your number?”  
“Yeah, I did. What is your name?”  
“Kyungsoo… yours?”  
“Jongin... Are you free tomorrow afternoon?”  
“What?”  
“Will you go on a date with me?”

Kyungsoo paused. A date? A date..?! His heart began to thump, the color rushed to his cheeks. That sick feeling gathered in his stomach. Why did they describe it as the feeling of having butterflies in your stomach? He didn’t get it. Butterflies were pleasant, and this feeling, on the other hand, was not. This felt as if your gut was being wrenched into too, pulled on and kneaded like dough. It was not a good feeling.  
But he thought about it.  
Jongin (he could finally stop calling him the “bookstore boy”) was handsome.  
Jongin came to him first.  
Why decline?  
His new mother could never know, and neither could his father. He’d have to say he was going out with friends, and only the stars knew how much of a lie that was. He didn’t have any friends, and he never went out. His “father” wouldn’t care like always. And he knew he’d have to tell his roommate at some point…  
He sighed. He wasn’t ready for this. A relationship had never crossed his mind… wait! He didn’t want to get ahead of himself. This was a date. Not a confession.  
He needed to stop thinking so much. It was getting ridiculous.

“I’ll come.”  
“Meet at the bookstore at five. See you then, Kyungsoo.”

His butterflies subsided. All was well… and a journey was yet to come. A journey that Kyungsoo wasn’t entirely ready for. A quick, rocky, sudden journey, and he was already on his way before his suitcase was full. 

~

Five. Tomorrow. Outside the bookstore. That’s where they met. Kyungsoo was sitting on the bench when Jongin came out. He was wrapped in an oversized jacket, a scarf around his neck to keep him warm.  
It was rather cold outside, but Jongin felt himself catch fire when he looked at him.  
His voice caught in his throat when the dark haired boy looked up at him. It was silent for a moment, and Kyungsoo let his eyes drink up Jongin’s appearance.  
His face was structured sharply, strongly. His jaw was set and sharp. His skin reminded him of milk chocolate… so light but so dark, tan and pure, not a single mark or blemish tainting it. His nose was slim, long, his eyes dark and piercing. They were sweet, but dangerous… but the most dangerous part of him was his mouth. His lips were bow shaped… long and plump, his top lip arching beautifully, and his bottom lip pouty. The cold had a soft flush to the tops of his ears and the tip of his nose.  
But that flush wasn’t from the cold. All the while Kyungsoo was studying him, Kai had tried to speak to him but found the words caught in his throat.  
He was ridiculous, and he knew it. He asked this gorgeous boy on a date and now he couldn’t even speak to him.  
Kyungsoo, surprisingly, was the one to speak. “I-It’s…. very cold today.” Jongin swallowed down his cowardice and let his lips tremble gently as he spoke.  
“We could go get coffee… if you’d like.”  
Kyungsoo found this a fine idea.

~

They walked together, quietly. Kyungsoo found that Jongin had the same beautiful love for silence, and it wasn’t awkward between them. Their shoulders bumped together gently as they walked and it had them both a smiling, blushing, yet silent, mess.  
“We seem to gravitate towards each other.” Kyungsoo mumbled, barely soft enough for Jongin to hear.  
“It would be dangerous if we were planets, we’d throw everything out of order.”  
Kyungsoo paused, looking up at him, his eyes were glowing with a beautiful passion, a sort of mischief look that drove Jongin’s heart mad. His lips trembled with a goofy smile when he spoke.  
“Maybe that’s what we’re meant to do.”  
Jongin’s lips parted and he smiled for the first time in a while.  
Sure he’d smiled before, that fake, “Thank you for your purchase” smile, but never this. And as Kyungsoo watched he saw his whole face light up and he felt a click. A soft moment of remembrance, of realization.  
Maybe their love wasn’t as normal as he thought it would be. 

~

They got coffee. They sat by the window near the back and watched the fog move across the streets. And they talked. About everything.  
They took turns asking questions and learned more about each other. They gave the basics. The things that were physical like family, friends, likes and dislikes.  
Kyungsoo didn’t like loud places or people who were sad. He liked silence and cold days.  
Kai didn’t like liars or the color green. He liked Kyungsoo's eyes and sleeping in late.  
They both enjoyed music, and spent about an hour in a record store after they left the coffee shop.  
It was cold outside so they kept close, even when indoors. They found everything was easier beside one another.  
When they departed they felt empty.  
Kai spent the rest of the night sitting out on his balcony and thinking about him. Kyungsoo dreamt about him when he closed his eyes. Their first date might as well be their last.  
Kai had a thought, though. What if his name wasn’t on his wrist?  
Would it matter? Some people wouldn’t dedicate themselves if not… he didn’t want that. He needed Kyungsoo, and he needed him badly. He felt full, instead of empty.  
And little did he know, Kyungsoo felt the same. He sat on his bed the next morning and craved something. It felt wrong waking up alone. He expected Jongin to be there when he opened his eyes and he wasn’t.  
And that was wrong. 

~

Their next few meetings were tension filled. There were so many things they longed, but could not do.  
If they were to do them, who knows what would happen.  
They kept their thoughts to themselves, but Kyungsoo was often red at the sight of Jongin, and Jongin was often a mess by the time Kyungsoo left. He’d have to fix himself before his parents or roommate came home.  
Their meetings became longer, and their hands and eyes began to linger places they shouldn’t.  
Their texts became more and more sexual, often said in a joking tone although the messages were authentic. It was simple things, such as a message, “I took a kinda long shower… wasn’t my fault,” and a reply, ““Hey.. I’d join you if I could.”  
It was becoming ridiculous. The pictures they’d send.  
Kyungsoo would ask for a selca if he missed him, and when he received it it’d be a shirtless Jongin who’s biting his lip. Or Jongin would ask for one and Kyungsoo’s hair would be messy, his lips so pouty that they look swollen.  
Their hands began to explore when they were together. Jongin’s hand often found his way to Kyungsoo’s thigh, letting his thumb rub tiny circles into whatever fabric he was wearing. Kyungsoo would grip his shirt and watch the way Jongin's eyelids fluttered at the feeling.

~

When Jongin turned twenty one he invited him over. Kyungsoo was twenty now, too young to drink, but all night Jongin sipped on wine and kept commenting on how beautiful Kyungsoo looked in his sweater. Kyungsoo couldn't help but blush.  
Kyungsoo noticed how Jongin’s adam's apple bobbed when he gulped down the fruity liquid, and how his shirt came up when he reached to get Kyungsoo a snack.  
They barely ever spoke to each other, the only watched and touched.  
Kai spoke up tonight though.  
“This is getting ridiculous.” he mumbled after taking a sip of his wine. Kyungsoo’s eyes raised from the book he was reading. “What is…?”  
“This Kyungsoo,” he made a large motion with his arm to the room, “I’m tired of holding everything back.”  
Kyungsoo felt the butterflies come back. The stupid damn butterflies again. “What do you mean….?”  
Jongin’s eyes traced up his small frame. “I mean I want you.”

~

He wanted... what? Kyungsoo stood there dumbfounded.  
This wasn’t right, no. He let out a laugh, “You’re drunk Jongin.”  
“I’m not…” His voice slurred.  
“You’re drunk, and I’m going home. Happy birthday.” He got up from the rough couch and let without a word.  
Jongin didn’t know what to do. He didn’t believe him obviously. Why…? The alcohol didn’t make him say what he did, it only gave him the courage to say what he wanted. He stopped drinking that night, and he didn’t drink any afterwards. He didn’t see Kyungsoo for nearly a month, and he didn’t get any texts either.  
Kyungsoo was scared. He was scared of what he was feeling. He’d never felt this, this burning rage mixed with passion, and even worse, lust. Lust. The feeling that soiled innocence, that ruined people. At least, that’s what he’d been taught. For all his twenty years he’d done nothing that even hinted at lust. He’d never been in a relationship, or even felt the urge to mess around. But Jongin… Jongin was expanding his horizons. Jongin made him want it, made him want what he thought he’d never have… and the scary thing was he could have it. He could have stayed that night, he could have strown over to him, slid his hands up his shirt… kissed him…  
He shook his head and refocused his eyes on the ceiling. There was a lump in his throat, and the more he tried to swallow it down the bigger it got. It felt as if it was choking him…  
He needed to fix things, but he was terrified to. He needed to do something about their situation, but what could he do? He wanted to see Jongin but he was scared, lord he was scared. He knew that the next time they touched it could be more than just a touch. He knew that if he was alone with him they could do the things he’d been dreaming of...

~

His phone rang abruptly. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. He sighed when he saw it was just his mother, and he didn’t answer.  
It rung again, and he covered his face with his blankets, groaning. He answered without looking.  
“Hello…?”  
Jongin sucked in his breath when he heard his voice. That voice he adored so deeply, that he loved to hear speak. His voice was melodic, even through the static of the phone call.  
“Kyungsoo-ah…” Jongin swallowed. “I need to see you…”

His voice was almost a plead. It was worrisome, and filled with a tone that made Kyungsoo’s heart shatter. It made him feel pity, no, not pity, but empathy. He understood what he felt, because it was what he had been feeling himself for the past month.  
Kyungsoo was silent for a moment. His heart was shaken by the words Jongin had spoken.  
“Y-You need to see me?” he replied, his voice a shaky whisper.  
Jongin spoke up with a gentle voice. “Yes, yes Kyungsoo, I need to see you. I’m so sorry for what happened on my birthday. I’m sorry. I swear, I wouldn’t have said that to anyone but you. But you need to understand Kyungsoo, I was a bit tipsy, but that only gave me the courage to say what I’ve been wanting to say since I first laid eyes on you. I want you, Kyungsoo, I really do. And not for sex. I don’t want just sex. I want every part of you, your eyes, your lips, your hands and your beautiful small frame. I want the way you look away when you laugh, and how you blush when I call you beautiful. I want to wake up beside you. And I want you to know your name is written on my wrist.”  
Kyungsoo felt tears sting the edges of his eyes.  
Jongin’s voice cracked as his tears slipped hot down his cheeks as he repeated himself, “Your name is written on me.”  
Kyungsoo felt a weight lift off his shoulders. A heavy weight, heavier than himself that had been haunting his conscience since he first walked into Jongin’s bookstore. He’d never bought anything because looking at Jongin was all he wanted. Jongin’s beauty spoke millions of more words than all the books in the world combined.  
“Yours… it’s written on my wrist as well.” His voice was a combination of a smile and a laugh, and Jongin cried more as he heard it. They cried together for a long while before Kyungsoo spoke up, wiping his tears with his sleeve.  
“I’ll be over in twenty minutes.” and he hung up.

~

The door opened almost suddenly when Kyungsoo knocked. He felt strong arms around him, embracing him, and his cheek was pressed against Jongin's muscular chest.  
He hugged him back, hands shaky and nervous on his back. Jongin pulled away. They exchanged gentle hellos and sat together on the couch, watching the soft snow fall outside, drinking a bit of coffee and catching up.  
“It’s well past Christmas... but I have a gift for you.” He pulled a bag out from on top of a shelf. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. They hadn’t been able to celebrate it due to their misunderstanding, and, even still, he had gotten him a gift, even though his birthday was only a few days before Jongin's. Jongin thrust the bag into his hands.  
"B-But I don't have anything for you?!"  
Jongin just shook his head.  
He had gotten him a beautiful hand-knitted sweater for his birthday, which he had scolded him for since it was so expensive. He knew this would be just as beautiful.  
But Kyungsoo opened the bag and there was nothing there but a small paper heart.  
“What’s this…?”  
Jongin walked over and stood in front of him. “I’ve given you my heart, Kyungsoo.”  
Kyungsoo paused, a small smile making his blushed cheeks rise.  
They stood there for a while.  
Kyungsoo could hardly breathe, let alone speak when Jongin took a step forward. This time he wasn’t scared. He knew what was coming and he wanted it. The feeling wasn’t sexual, it was absolutely pure. More pure than the white snow fluttering outside.  
He let his eyes flutter shut when Jongin leaned in. He felt Jongin’s shaky breath, his unsteady hands set on his hips, and he leaned in to meet his lips.

Their whole world exploded.


End file.
